mythos meets percy
by maddog914
Summary: percy and annabeth are sent to mythos academy and meet the mythos crew. but how will the heros deal with a whole new war? rated T cause of violence later on. first crossover, no flames please! reviews welcomed! i do not own percy jackson or mythos academy. all rights go to their respected owners.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Percy's POV:

Me and Annabeth were walking to the beach when Travis and Conner Stoll ran up to us.

"Percy, Annabeth! Chiron want to speak with you guys! He says its REALLY important." Travis said.

"Thanks for telling us, where is he?"

"He's in the big house with Mr.D and some lady I've never seen before." After he said that him and Conner ran off somewhere. Probably they went to play a prank on some poor camper.

"I wonder why Chiron wants to see us?" said Annabeth

"I'm wondering who that lady is Travis and Conner were talking about?"

"I was wondering who she was too. She can't be a goddess, Travis and Conner would know who it was if she was a goddess… maybe she's an old camper who wants to meet us for some reason."

"Maybe" I said. But something was telling me it wasn't an old camper or a goddess who wanted to meet us. That instead it was something really bad.

When we got to the big house we saw Chiron, Mr.D, and some lady who I've never seen before. And judging by Annabeth's face she's never seen her either. The lady had olive skin and dark hair. She was wearing an olive green suit and looked very professional and greek.

"Hello Percy and Annabeth" said Chiron "I would like you to meet Professor Metis, from Mythos academy."

"Hello Professor Metis." Both Annabeth and I said in unison.

"Hello. As you know I am Professor Metis and I am told you are the Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. Son of Posiden and favorite daughter of Athena. Both of whom fought in the Titan and Giant war.

"Yep" I said "that's us. But, how did you know we were in those wars?"

"Chiron probably told her. Right Chiron?" Annabeth said.

"Actually he didn't, I already knew of you before I came to the camp today."

"If you don't mind me asking, but how did you know that BEFORE you came to the camp?" I said. "Are you an old camper or something?"

"If you are asking if I am a demi-god I am not. I'm 100% mortal. But I know who you are because I know of the gods and have come here to ask for your help."

"What do you need us to do Professor Metis?" I said.

"You see, not only are the Greek gods alive, but so are all the other gods in every culture."

"Bu-Bu-But how is that possible!" stamered Annabeth.

"How are the Greek gods alive? No one knows exactly why they are alive, but they are. I came to enlist your help because of how well you fight against monsters and gods."

"Well what monsters do you need us to fight?" I said.

"You won't just be fighting monsters, but you will also be fighting those who are called Reapers of Chaos"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys so this is chapter 2. I hope you like it. Also I don't own the percy Jackson or mythos academy series…sadly.**

Annabeth POV:

Reapers of Chaos? What are reapers of chaos? Those were the thoughts that ran through my head after she said that. Apparently Percy was thinking the same thing because he said

"What are reapers of chaos?"

"Reapers of Chaos are people who follow the Norse god Loki. He is the god of trickery." Said Metis. "He is also extremely evil and out to create a second chaos war. But for the time being he is stuck in his prison in another dimension."

"So as long as he is in his prison, he's not a danger to the world. Right?" I said.

"Correct, but his prison is weakening everyday and soon he WILL escape, and when he does there will be a second chaos war. We need your help to keep a key person in the impending war safe."

"What is their name?"

"Her name is Grace Frost, she is a Gypsy and has little training with weapons."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time lapse~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

still Annabeth POV:

Percy and I were now in a car headed to Mythos Academy to keep Grace Frost safe from the Reapers of Chaos. Meaning we had to befriend her without her getting suspicious of us, and thinking we were Reapers of Chaos. Not an easy task for us considering she is now suspicious of people she has not meet before wanting to talk to her and become friends. Apparently last year she almost got killed by a Viking who thought she killed his sister when she didn't and tried to kill her and sacrifice her to the evil god Loki. Metis also told us about Vikings, valkeries, roman, amazons, spartans and more. It was pretty mind-blowing having descendants of warriors out th-

"Hey Annabeth, we're here." Percy shook me out of my thoughts and I looked out the window. We were in fact there, or almost, we were now driving up a big hill and we could see the school not to far away. After a couple minutes we passed through the front gate, on top of which stood two gargoyles both looked like they were watching us as we passed through. Creepy. Then we stopped and I got out of the car, Percy was already out and getting our suit cases from the trunk of the car. Our driver got out and said "Welcome to Mythos Academy." Then told us where to find Professor Metis's office, and got into the car and drove through the gates and out of sight. After he left we picked up our suit cases and walked to where the driver said to go. Ten minutes later we found ourselves in Professor Metis's office, being told what we needed to do(again). After she finished telling us what to do she said "Annabeth, Gwen is going to show you to your room. Which will be across the hall from Gwen's. Percy, Logan will be showing you to your dorm room." When she finished saying this she handed us each our own electric keycard, like you would get in a hotel.

"Those allow you access into your dormitories. If you lose them you would have to have someone else let you inside everyday. Also you are able to carry your weapons with you throughout the day, it would suspicious if you didn't here."

"Cool!" Percy said. Of course he thinks out of all this carrying a weapon around is the best.

I however said "when are we going to our dormitories?" After I said this there was a knock on the door

"I would say right about now."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys sorry I haven' bn on here in forever! I started high school and its been a lot of work and a big transition. But here's chapter 3 and its extra long because I feel so bad for not being here forever. P.S. you can thank my English teacher for getting me to put this up here so soon, cause we now have journals to write in. but now with out further ado chapter 3!**

Percy POV:

"Come in!" Metis- or rather Professor Metis said. The door opened and in stepped two people. There was a boy and a girl, both were very fit, like they belonged in the Athena cabin. But they looked like they should be in the Aphrodite cabin or on the cover of a magazine. The girl had blond hair and black eyes, she also had pink sparks flying off the ends of her fingers. It wasn't hard to tell that she was Daphne, the one who would show Annabeth around. The guy who was Logan (obviously) was around my height. He also had black hair and piercing blue eyes. Also as the girls would say, he had a "bad-boy aura". Instinctively I scooted closer to Annabeth and put my arm around her shoulders.

"you needed to see us, Professor Metis?" Daphne said.

"Yes, you and Logan will show these new students around. Daphne you will show Annabeth around, her new room is in the same dorm as Gwen's. Her room I fact is right across the hall from Gwen's room."

"Oh, ok! Hi Annabeth, I'm Daphne, obviously! But it's nice to meet you!"

"It's nice to meet you too." Said Annabeth.

"If you don't mind me asking, what kind of warrior are you?"

"I'm a Spartan, so is Percy."

"Cool. So we have more Spartans at the school, that's good." Said Logan

"yes, yes it is." Said Metis "but back to leading the students around. Logan you will be showing Percy around, he will be living in the same dorm as you as well."

"Ok" both Logan and I said at the same time. At that Annabeth and I went to grab our bags, but Daphne stopped us.

"Its alright, I'm a Valkerie I can carry all of them with no problem."

"Sweet thanks" I said while Annabeth said "Thanks" too.

When we were outside and walking to the dorms. Daphne yelled "Hey Gwen, over here!" while waving my bags over my head like they weighed nothing. I guess they didn't to her, having super strength and all. While I was thinking about the awesomeness of super strength, a girl came over to us. She also had a sword strapped to her waist. But the hilt had what looked like half a mans face in it. As I was looking at it, the eye snapped open, but when I blinked it closed. I thought I was imagining it, but hey, it's kind of normal in my world.

"Hey, I'm Gwen Frost. Who are you guys?"

"Oh, uh, I'm Percy Jackson"

"And I'm Annabeth Chase, we're exchange students from the New York Mythos Academy."

"Sweet, so I'm guessing Daphne and Logan are the ones showing you guys around."

"Yah, they are."

"Awesome, maybe I'll catch up with you guys at dinner, I have to go to the library and work my shift." When she said that she got a disgusted look on her face and walked to the library. Which happened to be the biggest building on campus according to Daphne and Logan. I also knew Annabeth would take me there an start talking about architecture until my eyes glazed over.

"Come on guys, lets go!" Daphne said in a chipper tone. She then started to walk away, with us trailing after her.

**K' guys there's chapter 3! Now im going to put the next chapter up on Wednesday so yah but if I don't get it up Wednesday it'll be up Thursday or Friday. But yes, please, please, please review! It gives me incentive to write!**


	4. authors note

A/N:

Hey guys just wanted to say that a new chapter won't be put up for at least two weeks. This is because I got kicked off the computer except for putting this up and for doing school work. So yah sorry!


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm back! sorry I haven't updated in so long, I had major writer's block! So here's chapter 4. And on a completely random note my story is more popular in Canada then in the U.S. and I live in the U.S. oh well.**

**Gwen P.O.V**

For the first time ever I actually got to my library shift on time. But it didn't really matter to Nickamedes, because he still found a reason to yell at me.

"Gwendolyn! Your late as usual!" said Nickamedes in a snide voice.

"No I'm not! I arrived right on time today." I retorted kind of rudely.

"Don't you remember you were supposed to come in thirty minutes early today because we putting a new artifact on display today."

_Crap! I forgot! Forget what I said about being on time_. (**A/N: when it's italicized it means it's a characters thought) ** "Sorry I forgot."

"Excuses! Now follow me I have it set up already, but I need to tell you the artifacts history. And pay attention this time! This artifact is the most important one we have that a lot of people are going to do their reports on."

_Great reports. More homework for me! (Please note the sarcasm.)_ I followed Nickamedes past Raven's coffee cart and into the stack's of books. After what seemed forever but was probably only five to ten minutes we stopped. Nickamedes stepped aside and I saw what was in the case. The artifact was a broad, double-edged, norse-style sword. It was pitch black and it gave off an evil aura. I immediately knew that this sword was not used by a member of the Parthenon.

"This sword" started Nickamedes "belonged to Loki himself. But when Nike defeated him in the first chaos war, she took his sword. Everybody in the Parthenon decided to keep it in the safest place possible. This sword has traveled far and wide and now it has ended up here."

"Is it safe to just keep it in a glass case where anybody could take it if they wanted to?" I asked. My mind went back to when I first got here and Jasmine incident. I shuddered a little at the memory.

"That is why I put enchantments on it so a reaper can't get it."

Oddly that didn't put my mind at ease in the slightest.

"Now we've wasted time talking about the sword, go back to your job."

_Wow, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed today. _I thought as I walked back to my station behind the counter.

**Percy P.O.V**

Logan showed me my room and I unpacked as quickly as I could. Man this demigod hero was HUNGRY! I unceremoniously threw all my clothes onto the floor and ran out of my room. It was a record, it took me less then five minutes to unpack. I met up with Logan outside and we walked to the girl's dorm to wait for Annabeth and Daphne. On the way there Logan and I talked about random stuff, like favorite type of weapon, where we grew up, and how I thought of Mythos so far. By the time we got there the girl's were already waiting for us.

"Hey Percy." Said Annabeth as she grabbed my hand and we all started to walk.

"How long have you guys been going out?" Daphne asked us.

"Since I turned sixteen in august last year."

"Wow, that's been awhile. Congratulations on going out for so long." Daphne said.

On the way to the dining hall Daphne told us who not to get on their bad side, which teachers were which and the different sports teams at Mythos. Personally I thought that the swim team sounded like a good idea to try out for. So I asked Daphne if I could try out. She said try outs were in a week and that she hoped I could make it. Apparently at Mythos their swim team wasn't that good. Annabeth was disappointed that the school only had a fencing team and not a dagger fighting team. But I had a feeling that she was going to try out for the fencing team or she was going to go crazy from boredom. Finally the dining hall came into view and all I could think was _food, food, food!_ We walked inside and saw Gwen at table in the back. Daphne waved to her very enthusiasticly and showed us the way to the lunch line. Wow the food here was really fancy, all I know is I will never be able to afford this at any other time in my life. So me and Annabeth both loaded a pile of food onto our plates despite the disgusted stares the other students gave us and followed Daphne to Gwen's table.

**Unknown P.O.V**

_Haha, everything's falling into place just like I wanted to. I __will__ get that sword! Those demigods have put a setback in my plans but nevertheless they won't stop me!_

**Things are falling into place now! I don't really want to call it a cliffhanger but it's a little bit like one. So I'll write soon hopefully!**

** -maddog914**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I'm back! Sorry it's been so long I am horrible at updating fast. But I was thinking what if I did a story about Percy and annabeth as adults ad they had kids. Then one day some Grecian monster kidnapped the kids. Except the twist would be Percy and annabeth never told their kids about the mythological world. I don't know if it's good or not so please PM me what you think or just leave a review. Now without further ado chapter five.**

**Gwen ****P.O.V**

Logan, Daphne, Percy and Annabelle…no Annabeth! Sat down at my table. Percy and Annabeth had mountains of food on their plates, I saw other kids nearby give them disgusted looks but they didn't care. I wonder why they had so much food an their plates because I know that the New York academy has the same amount of food as here.

"So Gwen, was Nickamedes surprised when you showed up to work on time?" said Daphne

"I was still late today because I was supposed to come in thirty minutes early to look at a new artifact."

"What new artifact?" asked Carson sitting down. When he sat down Daphne kissed him on the cheek and started to shoot pink sparks everywhere.

"Oh its Loki's sword actually."

"What's it look like?" asked Percy around a mouthful of food.

"Its Norse style, black and has a completely evil aura around it. Lets just say it's not something you want to be around." I said.

"Well, won't the Reapers want to take it if its out in the open?" asked Annabeth.

"Apparently there's enchantments on it, but the Reapers will probably come and try to take it." _And I'll probably be the attacked in the process as well, I thought to myself. _

"The way you said that, I'm guessing it happens a lot here." Annabeth stated. Wow this girl is smart for guessing it that fast.

"Sadly yes and since I got here I've been involved every time."

"By involved you mean attacked, right?" Percy had stopped eating long enough to ask me that question.

"Yep" I said. "Hey, why did you two get so much food if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh, uh" Percy stammered turning red.

"It's just that we tend to eat a lot because we're constantly training each and every day." Annabeth said for him.

"That makes sense" said Logan.

With that we started asking Percy and Annabeth questions about their back-stories. After half an hour we were all finished eating and went to our dorms. Carson walked with Daphne to her dorm, Annabeth followed me, and Percy went with Logan. When we were walking to my dorm Annabeth and I were talking about classes and what each of us wanted to do when we graduated. I told Annabeth that I wanted to be a detective like my mom was and Annabeth said she wanted to be an architect. As we were talking I saw something silver flash around Annabeth's neck.

"Hey, what's that around your neck?" I asked her. Her hand flew to neck as if expecting something to be choking her.

"Oh this, this is a necklace my mom gave to me for my sixteenth birthday. I rarely see her so I always wear it."

"Cool! What is it, an owl?"

"Yep the owl is my favorite animal."

"That's awesome. Hey, why don't you get to see your mom a lot?" When I said that Annabeth's eyes turned sad.

"Well she's really busy and my mom and dad were never married so I stay with my dad so I cant see her a lot." The way she said it showed that she wouldn't ask anymore questions about her mother. At that moment I heard a growl behind us that raised the hairs on the back of my neck in fright.

**Mwahahahaha cliffhanger! I'll try to update sooner next time. But I hoped you liked it!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Updating sooner than last time! Btw I got a twitter and tumbler both are under maddog914. Please follow me, please!**

**Annabeth:**

I heard the growl and knew immediately what was making that horrible noise. I looked behind ma and saw it, a hellhound. "Shit" I muttered under my breath. I expected monsters to attack at sometime but this soon.

"Lets get those bloody oversized dogs!" I heard somebody with a British accent yell. I looked at Gwen, she had taken out her sword and stood facing the hellhound. I swear the sword had a purple eye in the hilt. I turned back to the hellhound that was slowly walking towards us its red eyes never wavering from us. I pulled out my dagger and the hellhound paused briefly but continued walking forward.

"Gwen, stay behind me. I know that you've never meet this type of monster before."

"You're right, I haven't seen this monster before. What is it?" I didn't get the chance to answer because at that moment it jumped at us. At the last second we both jumped out of its way. It turned around and came toward me, it swiped its huge paw at me. I dodged but not fast enough, I cut the top of my arm pretty badly. Blocking out the pain I stabbed it in the shoulder. Sadly it didn't do much damage as it turned toward me Gwen came up behind it and stabbed it in the back.

"Ha got you, ya oversized mongrel!" yet again I heard the man with the British accent. But the only people around were me, Gwen and a very angry hellhound. When Gwen captured its attention I saw my opening. As it turned to attack her I threw my dagger at it. Bullseye, I hit it between the ribs and it exploded into dust.

"Wow! I've never seen a monster explode into dust before!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Yeah the monsters I tend to fight explode in to dust." I muttered. Now that the battle was over my arm was killing me. I looked at and saw that the cut was about two inches thick and went from my elbow up to my shoulder.

"Hey what happened!" I heard a voice yell. I looked up and saw professor Metis runing toward us.

"A monster attacked us! One I haven't seen before! And Annabeths hurt!" Gwen said. I had to give her props considering she said that all in one breath.

"I see." Was all Metis said as she walked over to me. When she was by my side she looked at my arm, nodded to herself, placed her hands on my wound and closed her eyes. After a few seconds a silver glow surrounded my wound and it started to disappear. In a minute it was gone completely, and seconds after the glow disappeared as well.

"Wow, thank you for healing my arm." I said.

"Your welcome. Now can you tell me what happened exactly?" Professor Metis asked.

"Wel-" I started. But Gwen interrupted me. "This dog thing came from behind us and attacked us. Then Annabeth threw her dagger at the monster and it exploded into dust."

"Yeah the little bugger didn't even see what was coming to it." Again with the British accent coming from nowhere. Then I looked closer and saw that it was coming from Gwen's sword.

"Sorry to be off topic but, is your sword talking?" I asked Gwen.

"Yes in fact I do talk thank you very much." The sword replied in a stuck up way. "and my name is Vic." Yep the sword was speaking to me in a condescending way now.

"Well I've seen some weird things, but never have I seen a talking sword. May I see it- I mean him." Hey you can't blame me I'm a child of Athena.

"No, you can't hold me. Because I don't like you." Now the sword was getting on my nerves.

"Sorry, he has an attitude sometimes. I bet he's angry that you killed the monster instead of him." Gwen said apologetically. "No problem" I responded. Then I walked over and picked my dagger up off the ground and wiped monster dust off my shirt.

"Its late, you two should head off to your dormitory's and get cleaned up." Professor Metis said or rather ordered. Gwen and I agreed and walked to the dorm in silence. When we got to our rooms we said a forced goodnight to each other and went into our separate dorms. When I got there I fell onto my bed and fell asleep.


End file.
